Control
by SherlollyBreabatch
Summary: Molly deals with a Sherlock who thinks Molly is not supposed to be near any other man.


**Control**

The music blared in her ears. The disco lights swiftly pushed her into trance as she moved her body to the beats. A hand pressed against her waist and she looked up to see a stranger smile at her. She smiled back and danced with him to the music. She had never felt so carefree and so distant…until she shifted her eyes towards the bar and saw a pair of very jealous and angry blue-green eyes, fixed on the man with her. She smiled at the stranger with her and after excusing herself walked towards the bar. A number of strange men asked her to dance on her way to the bar but she refused. She had her eyes on someone else.

"You should get used to the presence of other men around me without getting jealous Sherlock", she smiled and ordered herself a glass of water.

Sherlock glared at her, "Are you actually telling me that you did not notice his turned up sleeves showing off the mafia tattoo on his arm and the extremely cheap quality of bracelet on his wrist? And that other man you met on the way here! Did you look at the sole of his shoes? Covered with white powder and something brown which has been dried over a few hours, being blood obviously?!", he panted as he tried to justify his concern.

"Are you done?", she sipped from her glass and looked up over the rim.

He scowled and rubbed his forehead. She placed the glass back on the counter and danced back to the dance floor and collided with the tattoo guy.

"Hello there, missy", he grinned as she started dancing again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

Sherlock raised his head to look over on the floor to spot Molly. Fire burned within him when he saw a stranger's arm around _his_ Molly. He walked down towards them pushing away anyone who came in his way and yanked the tattoo guy off Molly.

"Hey", he protested before Sherlock landed his strong fist on his nose, breaking it in the process.

"Sherlock!", Molly screamed as the man fell down on the floor, clutching his nose as blood flowed out from between his fingers. Women screamed and the men pulled Sherlock back as he squirmed under their grip. The management of the club called an ambulance and the man was taken away. The police arrived shortly and handcuffed Sherlock.

"I'm with him", Molly squeaked as she followed the officers out. The officers pushed Sherlock and Molly, both, in a black Mercedes.

"What the _bloody_ hell did _you two_ do in the club?", Lestrade growled from the front passenger seat and turned around to face them as they drove towards Baker Street.

"Ask her!", Sherlock folded his arms and turned his attention to the view outside the window. Lestrade turned his gaze towards Molly.

"I was dancing with a man who was not Sherlock. He got jealous", Molly made a face and looked the other way.

"Are you mad?", Lestrade glared at Sherlock who was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, "You punched a man because he was dancing with Molly?!"

"He was dancing with _my_ Molly!", Sherlock shouted. There was a few minutes silence as Molly blushed, Lestrade spluttered and the car halted in front of 221B. Sherlock opened the door, exited the car swiftly and ran up the stairs towards his apartment.

"What was that all about?", Lestrade asked Molly as the stared after him.

"I-I don't know…thanks for the ride though, Greg", Molly smiled and got out the car. She crossed the street and climbed up the stairs to the apartment.

"Sherlock?", Molly whispered as she entered his apartment cautiously. She looked around and took a few steps further. She saw a large shadow move behind her with a loud bang of the door slamming shut as she jumped and turned around.

"Sherlock!", she gasped, "what is wrong with you!"

He remained silent and deduced her elevated pulse rate. He quickly grabbed her waist, moved her back and pinned her against the wall.

"Sherlock…what are you-uff-what are you doing?", Molly whined as she tried to move away.

"What were you doing in the club, Molly? Why did you let that filth touch your pure skin?", Sherlock growled and tightened his grip slightly.

"I was _just_ dancing, Sherlock", she rolled her eyes at him, hitting his nerve.

"_He had his hands all over you!_", he shouted as he pressed her against the wall. She cringed as she looked up at him, feeling afraid of him.

He sensed her fear and bowed his head down, without letting her go, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted."

"Nor should you have punched that guy in the club."

"But-"

"He was doing nothing. You have to have arms around your partner to actually dance, Sherlock."

Sherlock remained silent and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?", Molly whispered as she stroked his hair.

"Hmmm…"

"What did you mean when you said….what you said back in the car?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

"What did you mean by _my_ Molly?", Molly's breathing hitched as she said the words and Sherlock noticed as he raised his head to look at her.

"Why do you want to know?", he continued staring at her, making her squirm and look away from him.

"It was about me so…", she gulped and tried to move as she felt Sherlock press against her again.

"_My_ Molly means that you are _mine_…", he whispered and pressed his lips against the curve of her neck, "I am _not_ willing to share you with _anyone_. You are _mine_.", he growled, making her buck her hips in response, "Hmmm…would you repeat what I just said Molly?," he murmured against her skin as his lips climbed up her neck to her jaw.

"I-I'm-I am y-yours…", she breathed as she tightened her grip on his forearms, "but that d-doesn't mean that I can't dance with a-anyone else…"

Sherlock looked up abruptly and growled, "What did you say?"

"I said that I can dance with anyone I want to dance with, without falling for them or making them fall for me", Molly looked straight at him, "and you are _not_ going to punch any of those people."

"Molly listen-"

"No Sherlock, I _am_ yours, but I need to live my life the way _I_ want to", she looked up at him, "you need to practice."

"What?", Sherlock frowned at her.

"You need to practice control on your jealousy, possessiveness or whatever you want to call it, while I dance with a stranger", Molly pushed Sherlock away and folded her arms with determination.

"Are you serious? I've told you million times not to joke but you-"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"There's not much difference in the expression really-"

Molly stomped her foot and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Molly woke up early next morning and stretched her body. She patted the empty space on the bed beside her and sighed. She climbed out of the bed and quietly opened the door.

"I will practice", a voice very near her ear made her jump to the ceiling.

"Sherlock! What-? How'd you-!", she gasped and held onto the wall.

"I was here all the time by the window…", he muttered.

"Alright…just try to keep a distance and talk softly…try not to scare me..", she panted.

"But I enjoy scaring you", he smirked.

"Shut up", she muttered, "so you've decided to practice and you agree what you did yesterday was wrong?"

"Yes Ma'am", he murmured and bowed his head.

"Good. Then we'll start from tonight", she smiled and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She felt carefree and distant again as she danced. But she knew she was not here to dance but to make Sherlock keep himself under control. As a precaution, she had called John and Mary to the club as well.

She danced up to a random guy and pulled him to the dance floor. He followed her and smiled back at his friends, happy with his catch of the night. She danced with the man near the bar, to give Sherlock a clear view of them. She wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled back at his friends as his hand started to crawl down below her waist. There was a loud shattering of glass and the people dancing near the bar stopped dancing to look at where the sound had come from.

"It's nothing. Just a glass, tipped off the counter," John shouted over the music with a smile and pointed to the shards of glass on the floor. At the same moment, the guy Molly was dancing with got a call on his phone and excused himself. Molly glared at Sherlock and strode towards him.

"I said control yourself Sherlock!", she glared at him as John and Mary looked at each other nervously.

"Fine", Sherlock growled.

Molly walked back to the dance floor and started dancing with another guy. This time, Molly made sure to move as exotically as she could. The stranger instantly grabbed her and pressed her to a nearby wall.

"Hey!", she tried to push him away, but he was too heavy and he pressed against her harder. She sighed and pulled her knee up, connecting it with his crotch and pushed him away as he fell to the ground, whimpered with pain while the people around him laughed at him.

She walked back to the bar to find Sherlock holding his breath and the counter tightly as he stared at the particular wall.

"Sherlock?", Molly whispered and stroked his white knuckles. He looked down at her and let go of the breath he was holding. Suddenly, Sherlock had his arms wrapped around her and was placing light kisses all over her face.

"Sherlock, stop!", Molly giggled and shoved him away playfully.

"Did I do well?" Sherlock smiled.

"Yes you did", she smiled and pulled him out of the club and waved goodbye to John and Mary.

"I am so happy right now", Sherlock smiled as he hanged his coat and scarf on the coat hook.

"Why, may I ask?", Molly smiled.

"I can control myself", Sherlock laughed and flopped onto the couch.

"Can you really?", Molly grinned and walked into the kitchen. Sherlock growled as he jumped up from the couch and strode towards her silently. He stepped behind her very quietly and tugged at her hair gently, making her gasp and tilt her head back.

"No I can't", he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder, "all these tiny clothes of yours", he tugged at her midriff top, "they turn me on…"

Molly whimpered softly and tilted her head to the side and held onto the counter with her hands. Sherlock trailed kisses along her shoulder, pushing the strap of the shirt off her shoulder.

"No bra?",he smirked as he turned his attention to her other shoulder and pulled the strap off her shoulder as he trailed kisses there. He moved his hands up to rest against her shoulders and slowly slid them down her arms, taking the straps down with them. Before he could slide the shirt further down, Molly pulled away quickly, holding her shirt up with her arms across her chest and ran out of the kitchen, blushing furiously.

He followed her into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He turned to look at her. She stood with her back to him near the window. He crept up to her and slowly pushed back her loose hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck softly. Molly gasped and kept her arms crossed over her chest to keep the shirt from slipping down. Sherlock gently pried her arms off and held them down with one hand. He then dragged his finger down her back. She arched her body and whimpered softly. He hooked his finger under her shirt and dragged it down with his finger. The cold air hit her skin and she gasped with surprise.

"Cold?", Sherlock whispered and held her close.

"Mhmm", she whispered and Sherlock immediately, with one swift motion, lifted her in his arms as she squealed with surprise. He carried her to his bed and gently set her down on the bed. He climbed in after her and covered themselves with a large blanket.

"Better?", he murmured as he settled beside her.

"Much", she whispered and snuggled closer to him, "Do you mind taking your clothes off?"

"Yes", he smirked as she looked up at him astonished. He turned around towards the side table and pulled out a white rose from the vase. He turned around to look at her and grinned.

"Is this for me?", Molly smiled.

"No", he smirked.

"What?", she groaned, "You don't want to take your clothes off and that flower is not for me. What exactly are you planning to do? Piss me off?"

"No, I'm not…this rose is not for you, but for me", he whispered as he looked at the rose.

"And what do you intend to do with it?", she murmured with agitation.

"This", he whispered as he lowered the rose to her sternum. Molly gasped as he dragged it down to her belly button gently. He dragged the flower up her torso to her neck and trailed a line with it. She moaned softly and tilted her head back.

"Still jealous of the flower?", he whispered in her ear softly.

"No..", she leaned towards his ear and smiled as his lips pressed against her ear

"I love you, Molly. More than you'll ever know…", he whispered and looked up at her closed eyes as he brushed the rose around her breast.

"I-I love y-you too..oh…", she moaned softly and arched her back. She gasped when she saw him throw the rose away and replace it with his tongue around her breast.

"Oh my god….", she moaned and pressed into him further.

He trailed his wet, warm tongue around her breast in circles, inching ever so slowly towards her nipple. Molly arched her back further in anticipation.

"You'll hurt yourself Molly. Lie down", Sherlock murmured and pushed her waist down as he circled around her breast with his tongue. Her nipples perked up in frustration and Sherlock smirked.

"Quite anxious, are we?", he whispered.

"Yes…please…", she moaned.

"Please what?"

"Touch me….oh..please.."

"Where, Molly?", he kept circling with his tongue, very near her nipple, but still so far.

"M-my…My…b-breast…uh…oh…", she moaned and squirmed under him.

"I _am_ touching your breast Molly…", he whispered with a smirk and replaced his tongue with his finger around her nipple.

"T-touch me…touch m-my-oh! Touch my n-n-nipple..", she whimpered and arched her back slightly.

"You only want me to touch your nipple?", he smirked and hovered his mouth just over her nipple and exhaled, letting his breath wash over her nipple.

"Oh my….s-suck m-me..p-please Sh-Sherlock…please….", she moaned, unable to take anymore teasing.

"Suck you where? There are _many_ places to suck", he chuckled & traced his finger very near her nipple.

"Suck my breast, Sherlock! _Now!_", she moaned loudly. Sherlock smirked and gave in to her wishes as he opened his mouth and closed it around her perked up nipple. He felt her body arch towards him. He kept his lips around her nipple and twirled his tongue around the tip of her nipple inside his mouth.

"Oh god! Sherlock…", she drew her hand up to his curls and tugged at them lightly. While he sucked on her nipple, he used his hand to knead her other breast. She moaned and rubbed her legs together to get some friction between her legs. Sherlock immediately pulled back and parted her legs roughly.

"No", he growled, "That's something only _I_ am permitted to do. Do you understand, Molly?", he jerked her chin up forcefully, making her look at him, "_You_ are not allowed to touch yourself down there."

"Why?", she whispered, her breathing ragged.

"Because…you are _mine_.." he whispered as he disappeared under the blanket sliding down her body as he pulled her mini-skirt down. She felt his cheek on her inner thigh and she breathed in sharply as she realized what he was about to do.

"Sherlock…what are you going to do…?"

"I am about to taste you. I want to know how delicious you are", he whispered from under the blanket making her moan.

He poked his tongue out and traced a line up her inner thigh and stopped just as her thigh ended, making her squirm. He traced a line up her other thigh and made her whimper when he inched just near her center and stopped. He nuzzled into her clothed center gently.

"You smell delicious, Molly", he whispered as he inhaled her scent, "and you are so very _wet_ for me…", he smirked as pulled her panties off and he threw away the blanket from over themselves.

"Look at me, Molly", he whispered. She looked up at him as he pulled her panties up in the air towards himself and smelled them with a sensual moan. He popped the wet portion of her panties into his mouth and sucked the fabric. Molly moaned loudly and clutched the bed sheets tightly. Sherlock threw the panties away when he was done with them and started to take off his clothes.

"Let me do that", Molly whispered and reached for him.

He bent down towards her and let her unbutton his shirt as he nuzzled into her neck. Her hands slipped over the _many_ buttons of his shirt as he bit on her neck and sucked on the bite mark.

"Sherlock…just let me t-take this o-off…", Molly moaned as she successfully opened one button and tried her luck on the next one.

"That's why I was taking my clothes off myself", he smirked and pulled his head back. She kept her eyes fixed on his buttons as she opened them. Sherlock bit on his lip, to keep himself from laughing out loud on her focused expression at such a time. Finally, when she was done with taking off all his clothes without him distracting her, he pushed his knee between her legs and laid himself down over her.

"Comfortable?", he whispered as he positioned himself over her entrance.

"Yes", she whispered back and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him down. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Too anxious? Maybe we should play tease a bit more..", he smirked mischievously.

"Don't you dare", she growled and jerked him forward with her legs.

"Alright alright", he chuckled. He grabbed his cock with one hand while using the other hand to keep his weight off Molly and pushed into her as he groaned loudly and she moaned. He stilled himself, letting Molly adjust herself around his thick cock.

"Are you alright?", he whispered as he shifted his weight on his elbows on either side of her.

"Yes, I'm fine..", she smiled and clenched around him, making him gasp.

"Naughty Molly!", he growled and thrust into her as her head rolled back, "Oh Molly…you're so tight…oh..", he groaned as he almost pulled out and thrust in again as Molly moaned softly. He nuzzled into her neck and rocked her hips as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

"Sherlock…I-I'm close…", Molly moaned and bucked her hips. Sherlock thrust in once more and she shattered beneath him into loud moans and cries of his name. He kept thrusting till she came down from her high and stilled his hips, giving her time to recover.

"I'm good to go", she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hmm…I gave you pleasure your way, now I'm going to pleasure you _my_ way", he raised his head and smirked at her as her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise.

He pulled her legs off himself as he pulled back. He then sat on his toes as he positioned his knees beside her hips, and her legs over his thigh. He grabbed her hips firmly and pulled her down over his length slowly and let out a low moan as Molly gasped with surprise at the different position. He then picked up speed and thrust his hips towards her, while pulling her down. Molly moaned loudly and felt pressure rising in her stomach once again. Sherlock fucked her hard as the slapping of their thighs and the creaking of the bed increased with the increase in his thrusts.

"Oh fuck..Sh-Sherlock I'm c-close...", Molly moaned as she clutched the pillow under her head and rolled her head to the side.

"Hold it in Molly", he growled and kept fucking her.

"I-I can't.."

"Hold it in, till I come!", he growled louder, "hold it _in._"

She bit her lip and kept herself from thinking about the swirling sensation in her stomach as Sherlock fucked her mercilessly. Finding it too hard to hold it in, her orgasm burst through her control and she came hard, making Sherlock come within her.

"Oh Sherlock!", Molly whimpered as she came.

"Ah..fuck! Molly! Oh!" Sherlock moaned and gripped her waist tightly as he kept fucking her. Both of them moaned together so loud that it could be heard over in the next street.

Finally they came down together as Sherlock collapsed on top of her and nuzzled into her neck. Molly wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Molly are you alright?", he murmured against her neck as he pulled himself out.

"Yes. You?", she stroked his hair lightly.

"Perfect…perfect to try this once more", he smirked at her shocked expression as kissed her neck softly. They closed their eyes; feelings tired, and were almost asleep when they heard loud banging on their apartment door.

Sherlock groaned and Molly sat up, as he got off the bed and pulled on his robe. He walked to the door and flung it open.

"What?", he barked at Lestrade standing outside.

"It's alright Sherlock…", Lestrade stepped towards him cautiously, "Molly can be with anyone, of any gender, she wants to be with.."

"What are you talking about?", Sherlock frowned.

"You found her sleeping with a woman didn't you? The whole neighborhood heard the screams of a woman. You punched that woman didn't you?"

Sherlock groaned but smiled slightly when he heard soft giggles coming from his bedroom.


End file.
